


Walk In Your Shoes

by Solitori



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bodyswap, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, Potions, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitori/pseuds/Solitori
Summary: Velvet is tired of her dads constantly fighting, so she makes her own solution.Vox and Valentino have to step into each other's shoes to work together, otherwise they might be stuck like this forever.
Relationships: Valentino & Velvet & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino & Velvet (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Velvet & Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Walk In Your Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a body swap AU that was created on our Staticmoth server. I promise none of my fics are being abandoned, this one is just a little easier to put out.
> 
> On another note, I hope you enjoy <3

Velvet was so done. For the millionth time that week, Vox and Valentino had fought and broken up. Seriously, couldn’t they stay together for at least a day?

Grumbling to herself, she pondered how to get the two of them to suck it up and just make up and make out. Perhaps she could lock them in a room together until they promised to stop being such dicks, but she figured it would probably just end with Val smashing Vox’s screen and Vox being a baby about it.

She sighed and looked into her large pot, staring down at the mixture. She had been trying out a new potion recipe, one that would cause a demon to lose all feeling in their body. 

Swirling it with a wooden spoon, she stops, an idea popping into her head. What if she made a potion so the two overlords could experience each other’s lives for a while? They had been bickering about how easy one another’s jobs were, and how difficult their own was.

Her eyes widened, and she smirked sadistically. This would be fun.

-

“So, why exactly did you call me here Vel?” Vox said while tapping his foot impatiently, his arms crossed. “I was sorta busy with work.”

Velvet rolled her eyes. “But Vox! You’re always busy with work, and I was lonely.” She drags the last syllable out, pouting at the overlord.

The TV demon sighed and shook his head, smiling fondly at Velvet. “Fine, I guess I can spare some time for you, Cupcake.”

She squealed in delight that Vox had agreed and began pulling on his arm to a different room. Her plan was going smoothly.

Stumbling after her, he startled when he saw his recent source of frustration sitting down in a chair at a table. “Velvet, why the fuck is he here?!” He whispered harshly, voice raised to practically a quiet shout as he gestured towards Valentino.

Velvet giggled and pulled him over, sitting him down in the chair next to the moth pimp. “We’re gonna have a tea party today!” She bounced up and down, standing next to her own chair.

Vox snuck a few peeks at Val before huffing and refusing to look in his direction, eyes narrowed. Next to him, Valentino did the same, just as curious and yet enraged by the other’s presence.

“Okay boys, I’ll go get the tea!” She stated gleefully, her hidden intentions mischievously sparkling in her eyes. Skipping to the kitchen, she heard the whistle of the kettle, her timing being perfect.

Turning the stove off, she poured three cups of hot water over each respective tea bag. Vox preferred black and herbal teas, while Valentino was more so fond of the fruity and floral kinds. 

Pulling out a vial of the potion she had created just a day ago, she tapped a small drop into both male overlords’ cups, her face locked up in a grin. She just couldn’t get over how amazing this would be! Finally, her boys would finally get back together again and they would be a happy family again.

Placing the kettle and cups delicately onto a tray, she also brought small sandwiches and cakes, balancing all of the treats as she walked back to the table.

“This one is yours Vox, and this is Val’s,” She set down their respective cups in front of them, grabbing her own. Lifting her tea to take a sip, she smiled behind the cup as Vox blew on his, waiting eagerly for him to take a sip. Valentino, like with most things, went right for it, not even bothering to cool down his drink before he drank it.

They sat in silence, enjoying their tea without a word. Vox reached over to grab one of the sandwiches, his hand coming into contact with Val’s as the moth demon reached for a small cake. His eyes widened and he snatched his hand away, turning his body in the opposite direction of Valentino.

Her smile began to fall, was the potion not working? Just as she began to question her recipe, she saw Vox bring a hand to his screen to hold it, swaying slightly before he fell down out of his chair.

Valentino looked over in bewilderment before he began to sway as well, eyes blinking rapidly until he passed out and hit the ground as well.

It worked! Velvet hopped out of her chair to check on the two demons, making sure that they weren’t experiencing any side effects. Deeming them stable and unaffected, she began dragging Vox to the couch, and then Val, hefting them up comfortably on top of each other.

Hiding the evidence, she poured the rest of their tea down the sink, finishing off her own. She put the treats into baggies and shoved them in the fridge for later. This was gonna be so great! Velvet stashed the potion vial in her pocket and began heading up to her room, placing a “do not disturb” sign on the outside.

They would finally be okay again.

-

Vox blinked at the bright lights of the room, wincing as his head throbbed. What had happened? He remembered drinking tea with Velvet, when suddenly he had been hit with a wave of nausea and light-headedness. Had he passed out?

Looking around, he glanced down at the couch and startled. There on top of him, was his own body. But wait, why was he wearing Val’s coat? Slipping his hand into the pocket he knew Valentino stored his phone in, he pulled it out and gazed at his reflection in the dark screen.

He screamed, the sound waking up his body in front of him. Was _that_ Val? Holy shit.

“What the fuck…” Valentino mumbled out, attempting to rub his eyes but feeling a smooth surface instead. Blinking slowly, he peeks through his… blue fingers, and sees himself. That was strange, but not the weirdest thing in Hell to happen. Was he having a bad trip?

Vox gaped at his body, trying to process what the fuck was going on. “Tino… is that you?” He managed to stutter out, his voice sounding so strange to his own mind.

Valentino leaned in, taking in Vox’s expression. “...Voxxy?” He managed out, still trying to process what was going on. This had to be a drug trip, there was nothing else it could be.

Starting to panic, Vox took a few shaky breaths, closing his eyes and trying to think back to what had happened. Velvet had forced them to have a tea party, and right after they had drank the tea, Vox passed out. This had to be Velvet’s doing, that girl was always toying around with potions that were too dangerous for her own good.

“For fucks sake,” He muttered out, pinching a hand to his face in frustration. Valentino gave him a confused look, so he explained. “Velvet tricked us into having a ‘tea party’ so she could practically drug us. She made us switch bodies.”

Val took a moment to understand what Vox meant by that, and he groaned out. “Goddammit Vel, I swear-” He cut himself off, the lights in the room flickering rapidly.

Vox sighed again, taking a moment to figure out how to get this situation under control. “You have my powers, Val. That means you gotta level your temper, or else all of Hell goes pitch black.”

He reached a hand to smooth down the antenna on his own head, the action feeling right for the stress he was in. Valentino seemed to be struggling to calm down, so Vox decided to intervene. 

“Look, okay, just imagine a scenario where you’re in your happy place. That could be you alone on a beach lounging, or sitting in a room full of cash, you name it,” Standing up, Vox paced back and forth, trying to clarify to his best extent. “Just anything to get your mind off of your stressor.”

He watched as Val’s eyes closed, the moth demon taking a few staticky breaths. After a few moments of silence, he finally opens his eyes, the lighting in the room stable again.

Valentino peered at Vox, studying him. “Do you always gotta do shit like that when you’re pissed?” His sudden question surprised Vox, who did a double-take.

“Uh, not much anymore. You sorta just get used to keeping your emotions in check after a while of power outage complaints.” Vox shrugged, reaching to grab Val’s cane. He felt hunched over in the house even though it was accommodated for the moth pimp’s height, his back starting to ache from the strain.

They stood in silence once again, their momentarily forgotten breakup coming back to them. “So…” Vox mumbled, glancing away. Val responded similarly, the tension in the room building. “Shall we go find Velvet?”

“Lead the way, Vox.” Valentino said, the lack of his typical nickname for Vox twisting the TV overlord’s stomach. Right.

He strut up in the direction of the candy demon’s room, spotting the sign outside her door. Underneath it was a small note attached, which read, _“Dear Dads, don’t try knocking because I’m busy and I will rip your limbs off if you so much as bother me. On another note, I hope you two enjoy being in each other’s shoes for a while! I have an antidote, but don’t expect in anytime soon until I see you together and **happy.** Love you!”_

“Dammit, babydoll.” Val muttered out, gripping his fist tightly before shutting his eyes again and taking some more deep breaths.

Vox held the note in his hands and folded it neatly, placing it in one of Val’s coat’s pockets. Get back together and not just for show?

They were royally fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 
> 
> This concept is going to be so fun and painful, I can't wait to get the rest out.


End file.
